


From Pizza Talks To Movie Time Cuddles

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Ophelia is obessed with horror, They are so in love, also that pizza at the end of the last episode it was totes a date, but jules is afraid of them, hella fluff, horror movies, its just really cute, no one can tell me differently, ophelia cannot believe this information, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Ophelia’s lips parted, exasperated at Jules’s disbelief. “Honey, I’m going to make you loovvee horror movies.” She claimed, drawing out the word love for dramatic effect with no ounce of doubt in her voice. 
“Really?” Jules raised an eyebrow at that, smiling at Ophelia’s antics. 
Ophelia nodded. “Really.” 
--------
Or, Ophelia and Jules watch a horror movie after they ate pizza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, so I got this idea after the pizza scene in the last episode, which btw was totally a date. I have no knowledge of horror movies, which is what this is centered around so thank my homie g, Mino, for the descriptions of movies and like actually figuring out what movies would be good to put in fic and also my editor fam bam, aclem1324, who is great and edited and suggested what the girls should watch, and if you haven't go check out his story "Stealing Glances, While Taking Small Bites" bc tis great. Also, if ou havent read my other fics, you should totes check them out as well ("So, Netflix?" & "Pinky Promise"). That was hella long, enjoy!

“Okay so I have a complete collection of the Friday the 13th movies, and a complete collection of the Halloween movies, I have basically any superhero movie you can think even the shit ones, and I have almost a complete collection of the Nightmare on Elm street, but I’m missing one movie and- don’t even get me started on it- I have all of the old Disney movies plus The Good Dinosaur and Zootopia, andddd I have Child’s Play because it’s the only true Chucky movie,” Ophelia said gesturing towards her shelf of movies. “Oh, and I have The Babadook.”

 

After they had finished eating pizza, Ophelia suggested that they have a movie night and because neither of them had any commitments for the next day, they decided tonight was as good as any. However, it seemed that Ophelia’s taste in movies differed from Jules’s extremely. The only ones she had seen were some of the Disney movies and superhero movies. 

 

“Um, I don’t know. I’ve never really been too into horror movies, so not-” Jules explained, hugging her leg to her chest, sitting on Ophelia’s bed. 

 

“Wait, wait,” Ophelia said, cutting her off. “Hold up, you’re not into horror movies!” She gasped. “What do you mean you are not into horror movies?” 

 

Jules frowned. “I've just never found the enjoyment in watching something that scares you.” 

 

Ophelia’s eyes widened. “Okay, so let me get this straight.” She said. “You, a vigilante, are not an adrenaline junkie?” She said in disbelief. 

 

“I guess not.” Shrugged Jules. 

 

Ophelia gasped, again, and held a hand over her heart almost like she was offended. “My dearest, dearest Jules…” She started. “This is something we definitely need to fix.” 

 

Jules laughed. “I don’t think you can fix me not liking horror movies.” 

 

Ophelia’s lips parted, exasperated at Jules’s disbelief. “Honey, I’m going to make you loovvee horror movies.” She claimed, drawing out the word love for dramatic effect with no ounce of doubt in her voice. 

 

“Really?” Jules raised an eyebrow at that, smiling at Ophelia’s antics. 

 

Ophelia nodded. “Really.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Okay, so let me give you a brief summary of these movies. Since you apparently live under a rock and know nothing-” Ophelia said.

 

“Plenty of people don’t watch horror movies, O!” Said Jules in her own defense.

 

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Annnyyway,” she said. “ First, I will start with Friday the 13th.” Jules couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm on Ophelia’s face. “It’s about this boy, and he dies in this camp, right?” Ophelia said, looking at Jules for confirmation. “So, then he comes back grown up and like superrr strong and he’s like really angry at the partying kids because, well, they did kill him.” She went on, and Jules finds herself mesmerized by the other girl; the way she talks with her hands, and the smile that never left her face, and the passion in her voice. “Or,” she said, a grin building on her face. “At least that’s what he thinks. Becauuse..” She moves closer to Jules, placing a hand on the leg the Jules didn’t have her arms around (which normally would have set her off if it had been anyone else that is, but with Ophelia, it just feels natural). “Spoiler Alert, it’s actually his mother and the reason Jason came back is because she died which set off this curse, and yeah! It’s great.”

 

Ophelia looked down at her hand on Jules’s leg. “Sorry, I-”

 

Jules gave her a smile. “It’s okay.” She unwrapped an arm from her leg, then placed her hand over Ophelia’s. “I don’t mind.” She said, softly. 

 

Ophelia looked up at her and wasn’t sure what emotion was playing through her eyes. But, then she smiled at Jules and the blonde knew it wasn’t anything bad. With this, she sat down next to Jules. “Next is the Halloween series.” Her voice sounded lighter this time, and she’s paying more attention to the hand on her’s than her summary. “Which is basically just this crazy kid who kills his entire family, but his sister gets away so he goes on a killing spree to find her and yeah.”

 

It’s not as passionate as before, and Jules wondered if it’s because she doesn’t like the movie as much, or if it's because their hands are entwined and Ophelia's heart was beating as fast as hers. Jules hoped it was the second. She hoped that Ophelia felt something for her too. 

 

“Now, Nightmare on Elm Street - which I’m really upset about because I am still missing one of them and it’s supposed to be like the most common one to be found, but you know what!” Ophelia fumed, the passion is back in her voice, but their hands were still intertwined. “I can’t find it anywhere!” She practically yelled, annoyed. Jules finds a smile on her lips, amused by the green haired woman. “I mean, it’s whatever.” 

 

“Anyway, Nightmare on Elm Street.” Ophelia started. “It’s about this child killer, and like these adults find out. So, they burn down this house with him inside, but!” She talked, excitedly. “Little do they know, he comes back and kills people in their dreams, or well, nightmares!” 

 

“Then, there’s Child’s Play, the only true Chucky movie if I'm being honest. The other’s are trash, don’t watch them.” Said Ophelia, seriously. “And like, basically it’s this serial killer that has to possess this doll so he doesn’t die and he goes on a killing spree.” 

 

“You had one more, right?” Asked Jules, wanting to watch her talk some more. Jules couldn’t help but marvel at how cute she was when she was talking so passionately. 

 

Ophelia grinned at her. “The Babadook.” She said.

 

Jules raised an eyebrow. “So, are you going to explain it.” 

 

“Nope.” Ophelia said, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Why, not?”

 

Ophelia grinned. “Because this is the one,” She said, getting up and pulling Jules up with her. “we are gonna watch!” 

 

Jules's eyes widened. “Wait, what?” She didn’t want to watch a horror movie without knowing anything about it, at least she could know what to expect if she knew the plot. 

 

“Yeah, we’re watching it.” She said, grabbing the movie off the shelf, still holding Jules’s hand. Then walked them over to her couch which was in front of her TV. She crouched down, sadly letting go of Jules’s hand in the process, putting the disc into the DVD player, then lead them over to sit on her couch. 

 

When the movie started, Ophelia began to explain it as it was happening. She told Jules when anything scary was going to happen and Jules wasn’t quite sure why she did that. Did she sense her uneasiness or something? Anyone else would have just let her jump out of her skin and never warn her - probably, would even laugh at her for it. But, Ophelia looked at her with concern every time she even flinched. She told her when and where the jump scares would happen and it was great. Jules found herself enjoying the movie. 

 

Slowly, they migrated closer to each other as the movie went on. Ophelia’s hand ended up back on Jules’s leg and Jules felt comforted by the warmth. They were facing each other now, Ophelia talking ecstatically about the movie and Jules watching her amused. The blue-eyed girl was more focused on the way Ophelia moved her hands as she talked, and the way her voice got higher when she was talking about her favorite parts and the way she squealed when she got really excited about it. It was beautiful, breathtaking. 

 

Ophelia stopped talking. Her eyes met Jules, and again, she couldn’t read the emotion. It was something raw and vulnerable, her breath caught in her throat and Jules realized that they were close enough to kiss. If she just leaned forward- Jules jumped as a scream from the movie caught her by surprise. She jumped into Ophelia’s lap, her arms wrapped around the green-haired girl. Jules closed her eyes until the screaming stopped. “Sorry.” She whispered to Ophelia, but she didn’t let go. 

 

“See,” Ophelia teased. “I told you this was a good movie choice.” 

 

Jules could hear the grin in her voice, and she could feel her face get hot. Slowly, she unwrapped her arms from Ophelia’s neck. However, she didn’t move much. She laid back against Ophelia, curling up next to her in a ball. “Is this okay?” She asked looking up at her. 

 

Ophelia smiled. “Always.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, Jules hiding her face in Ophelia’s neck every once in awhile. Ophelia talked less through it while they were like this, but Jules didn’t mind. She felt like she was on top of the world, cuddling up against Ophelia. She enjoyed the way their bodies pressed against each other, and the way she could feel Ophelia’s chest rumble when the characters did something she thought was stupid. Jules wished it would never end. 

 

Eventually the movie ended, and Ophelia turned the TV off with the remote. They didn’t move, though. They didn’t even speak. Ophelia had one hand playing with Jules’s hair, and the other had somehow found itself wrapped around the other girl's hand again. Jules wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she didn’t really care. It felt so natural to be like this to her. 

 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Ophelia asked her. “I can sleep on the couch, and you can have my bed if you want.” 

 

Jules shook her head. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

 

Ophelia placed a kiss on the top of Jules's head. “Anything you want.” She promised. 

 

Jules closed her eyes. She was afraid to move. If she moved, she might go back to feeling scared again. If she moved, she would have to deal with her life again. If she moved, nothing would feel this perfect again. If she moved, she wouldn’t have Ophelia’s arms to protect her. 

 

“Ophelia?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We should do this again.” 

 

“I told you I would convert you.”

 

“Yeah,” Jules said. “You did.”

 

Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t have to worry about leaving Ophelia’s arms for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> SOoo, whatcha thiiinnkkkk? Cute, bad, any criticism ? Plz do tell


End file.
